Geneiryodan in school
by minako-elaine
Summary: This is just like myself I think. You can laugh if you want. You also cry.


GENEIRYODAN IN SCHOOL  
  
The first start of term in school my heart keeps stumping fast. It was like having a heart attack and it seems that I'm expecting something that gonna happen soon.  
  
My friends Machi and Shizuku and others are also there and they were very happy but not that much because it is time for homework again. But it seems I'm nervous because I'm not good when it comes to study but I'm not going to give up now because always wanted to become a good person that has some skills.  
  
I'm in school waiting for the teacher. I'm with Coltopi when a guy with his friend pass and I ask "do you know that that person?" and he answered me "That guy is dangerous ."  
  
I can't speak something seems blocking my voice. It seemed that we're destined.  
  
For the first time I saw you my eyes can't take away the sight of you. It seemed to be glued on the spot where you are.  
  
I'm so happy that I met you. I so glad to be your classmate. But it seems that nothing can make me happy until I'm on your side.  
  
Nothing happens gonna make me fall until you came but all the things that happened it seems that I can't make friends with you. I'm a kind of person that can't stand to be on someone that I'm in love of. I'm the kind person that can't show my feelings even if I'm on your side.  
  
All the times that your there on your sit. All the times your smiles makes me happy.  
  
All the times you seemed not to notice me. All the times you're with your friends that seemed so cruel but your not. You're the only person in your group that seemed to have a part on my heart.  
  
There are many people that seemed to be a gentleman more than you. I can't think of anything about you that seemed so especial. You're not even wise. You're always cutting classes. You're always failing all your subject. You're always noisy in our class. You're always with girls that I don't like or maybe I'm just jealous because you're always together. Anything that happens around us. I still can't think of anything that can take away my heart on you.  
  
I'm so happy of the little things you do. I'm so happy even for just a smile of yours.  
  
I'm so glad when you pass even one test in our class. I'm so glad that you're in class even if you're not paying attention in our teacher. And I'm too glad, too happy when I'm seeing you there full of joy even if my heart keep saying that you're doing bad things. Your always making our teacher mad and even fighting someone.  
  
Things I remember that I felt like I gonna fall on the ground and just dreamed about you all day long. The first time that I saw you and my friend told me that you're dangerous.  
  
The first time you bump at me. The first time you make me sign at your paper but it is just because our teacher is having our seatwork and all of the class have to know the President and the vice-president's name. The first time you sing at the whole class even if it is not for me. The first time you sit on my side even if it is not you that totally sat there. You're the one who have to do this all because your so stupid in class. But even if all our teachers and classmates told me that your just a stupid, naughty, noisy, bad, dull and more bad things but except that your so cute. That's why all of the girls who didn't know you that much and just seen you for the first time all have a crush a you.  
  
Maybe that's why. Maybe that's why I have a crush on you too. But that is not the reason because there is other guy that have that cute smile like you.  
  
For all this year I never felt like this before Maybe just once but not this long.  
  
I've been crying all night because of you. I don't think why is that I'm crying.  
  
I've never cried like this before. Why am I crying?. Why am I had a crush on you?.  
  
Why you?. What's the matter on me?. Am I jealous of that girl with long hair called Neon?. Why can't I just ask you?. I'm I in love or just have a crush on you?.  
  
I had been asking myself all this question that I can't seems to answer. I had been questioning myself all over and over again that seems endless. All this question is just stupid. I think my brain is gonna blow-up.  
  
I can't even spell or speak your name. I can't even look at you when you're looking at me. I can't even approach you when I have to give you your test paper that is the lowest mark in our class. I can't even tell the teacher that you're the one who starts all the noise around your area.  
  
I felt like crying when you're not in our class. I only have the time to see you on our Chinese class and sometimes your not even there because you always like going out with your friends Hisoka, Shalnark, Ubogin, and that other guy that I don't know.  
  
All this school year I've been thinking of you to begin studying because I don't want you failing because maybe next year I will not see you again.  
  
This year is our graduating class and I thought you wouldn't pass our class. You're not even in our batch in English class so even if you pass in English I wouldn't see you.  
  
At the graduation rites you didn't even come once except for one moment that I haven't expected you to come. We were on the stage practicing our song when you came. I was so happy but I was angry too. I wanted to leave the stage at that moment. I wanted to go down and slap you in the face but I can't do it because for some reason.  
  
We're not finished yet with our song.  
  
There are too many people and all of our classmate will notice it.  
  
I think I can't do it because "I LOVE YOU"  
  
Even for one look I can't look at you. Maybe my classmates notice it too I think.  
  
But surely they don't because one of our classmate like you too. Truly I can't own you by myself. And the fact is we're not friends because I haven't talked to you even once or maybe just once but the reason is that I have to give you your paper or have to because I have the right because I'm the president.  
  
For all these year I've been dreaming of you. Maybe this dream will not come true. So if I could wish on a magical lamp like Aladdin even only one wish I wish for you to be even a friend or maybe my lover. But my wish can't come true because I'm just dreaming it.  
  
Goodbye for now for I will erase you now on my love life.  
  
For one things is in heart that my friend Machi know it all also Shizuku know it but maybe she wouldn't remember it now. Also that in my heart even if I don't know if you have feelings for me I will always remember it in my heart in my soul and to my friends mind maybe also in my mind. That whatever happens I will always LOVE YOU.  
  
Loves,  
  
Pakunoda  
  
"Paku let's go now" someone had called.  
  
"wait a minute I'm almost finish" Paku replied  
  
"Good Bye for the Love of My life, Kuroro"  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Machi said with a grin.  
  
"What?" Shizuku asked also with her innocent face.  
  
"I think Paku's been thinking about him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh never mind"  
  
THE END 


End file.
